


Hallelujah

by xGlitterBabyx (MysticSorcha)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Character Death, Death, Deathfic, H/C bingo, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, terminal, terminal injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSorcha/pseuds/xGlitterBabyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why couldn’t he have just listened to me? I’d told him not to brave the weather, the winds that were strong enough to blow a car off the road and rain flooding the streets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_glitterz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/gifts).



> Written for i_glitterz prompt: I have a major want for a sad fic...like Adam or Tommy getting hurt or ill TERMINALLY...yeah, I usually don't read em, but I just really want someone to write it..I honestly don't care if it's 300 words of "he's dead and I'm just so sad." but I would really like it...
> 
> And suddenly this came out. It happened to also fill my "Hospital Stay" H/C Bingo square...

Why couldn’t he have just listened to me? I’d told him not to brave the weather, the winds that were strong enough to blow a car off the road and rain flooding the streets.

He was so fucking stubborn, I’d told him I was fine— _we_ were fine. Fuck, I couldn’t even remember why we’d been fighting, but he wouldn’t listen and now…

Now…we were going to lose him.

I tucked further into the stiff hospital chair as I kept vigil next to his bed, the machines whirring and beeping, keeping me on edge. He’d been in and out of consciousness all day, the doctors saying he had partial brain damage. Even if he were to live, he would never sing again. We would never hear his velvety voice bring us to tears.

Never again.

I grasped his hand harder as a sob broke through my chest as my eyes filled with tears. Even now, with his mangled body and bruised face, he was still the most beautiful man I’d ever known. He’d changed my life and was the first and _only_ man I’d ever loved.

My heart stopped as he took a shuddering breath, choking on the respirator in his throat and I panicked, running to the door for help. “Someone fucking help me, he’s choking!” My voice was ruined, I’d cried so much the last twelve hours.

I ran back to the bed, trying to pull him up and he began coughing and gasping harder, his head lolling back against my arm around his shoulders. “Oh, my god…oh, baby…” I rasped out, crying harder.

“Oh, shit, what are you doing?” The night nurse hurried in and batted me away, before gently laying him back and lowering the headrest of the bed. His choking lessened and I winced as she glared at me. “You need to calm the hell down; you panicking and trying to fix him will only make it worse.”

 _Well fuck you too, then._

I just glared at her through my tears, too shocked and hurt by her abrasiveness to make a real comeback.

Her eyes softened slightly. “The Doctor will be in soon.”

Nodding, I slumped back in my chair, my foot thumping into my guitar case I’d brought and had yet to open. I couldn’t bring myself to play, it hurt too much, but I knew he loved to hear me play.

 _Maybe…_

I quickly leaned down, opening the case and pulled out my guitar. Aimlessly picking at the strings, I floundered around thinking of a song to play when I finally thought of the perfect one and began pinking the intro.

As I played, my tears started to fall in earnest and the sobs broke through my chest. I couldn’t believe he was actually _dying_.

Right before my eyes.

And I couldn’t do a fucking thing about it.

The love of my fucking life, was dying. “Oh god…”

Through my tears and ruined voice I began to sing to him, hoping even near death, it would soothe him and let him know I was there till the end.

 _Forever._

“Well, I heard there was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music, do you?” As I started singing, his eyes fluttered and opened slightly and he gasped, halting my sorrowful serenade.

“Glitterbaby?” He could barely speak; it was hardly above a whisper.

I rushed forward grabbing his hand in mine. “Babyboy, I’m here…it’s ok…I’m here.” My chest heaved and I couldn’t breathe.

“I’m…s-…sorry…” he breathed out.

I whined. “Baby, don’t be sorry…I forgive you, I love you.”

“Don’t…stop…singing….” His breathing was becoming even more labored, the monitor’s beeping slowing and I fought not to break down. If my babyboy wanted me to keep singing, I would.

I settled my head near his, looking into his eyes. “Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah….”

“I love…...you…Tommy.” The monitor flatlined then and I broke down as the doctor rushed in to check him.

“I will always love you, Babyboy.”


End file.
